


Lack

by RectifiedPear



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Implications, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: It's been ten years now.





	Lack

David never forgot his campers, not a one of them. Most of them were easy to remember, they'd come back year after year, and sometimes again once grown. It had been ten years since the old times, back when he had someone swearing and insulting him all the time.

Nikki and Neil had spent several years there, Dolf, Space Kid, most everyone had come back up until they were too old for Camp Camp. But never Max. 

He could remember it, as it was assumed to be the last time he'd see any of them. They were all picked up by a relative, from grandparent to single parent, to government agent dads. All of them had been gotten, but one. Max had left angry, escorted by people who were not his parents because his parents were not coming. They wanted him delivered to them. David's offers had been rebuked, leaving the less savory option. 

He hoped Max was okay. All attempts to mail letters or call him had failed, big marks of invalid address or stamps over his own and no sign of the letters opened. All addresses had been dead ends. It was as if Max had never been there. In many ways, David wondered, had he? He still bore scars, proof Max had been there, even if no addresses could be found.

It was eerie, like how Cameron vanished. Coming and going, under new identities and names. Only the paper trail was nonexistent. Today, he realized, Max would be twenty. Two years ago the little grouch ought to have been able to message them, or drive if it was a parental issue. Two years ago David had been braced for a GTA scenario, Max crashing a car or barging in to call him a 'fucking moron' in a rough voice, scowl from cheek to cheek.

It had never come, nor had Gwen ever been able to hunt down addresses for him. Max had forgotten several things, things that he likely didn't miss anymore. His hoodie was definitely too small for an adult now, and no one slept with a teddy bear as an adult besides David and most man-children, as Max had lovingly worded it once.

The bear had gone on a mantle, a place above reach of all kids, where drawings and other things – wood carvings, shiny rocks, and so forth – found or made by campers went. Destined to bring a sense of history one day, perhaps -he hoped- they'd even be there when David himself no longer ran the place. Maybe the walls of the place could increase in size, and with it, the amount of memories upon the walls.

“All right, kids.” He pulled out instruments and passed them around, retrieving his own with a rehearsed bounce in his step. “Who wants to listen to another song?” Fifteen hands rose, not a frown upon a single face. His cowlick was slicked back, all his worry pushed under a big, wide smile as he sat down on a log and stretched his legs.

He shut his eyes halfway, tipped back his head to gaze at the sky. The stars were hundreds of white pinpricks poked into a black blanket with trees holding the sides of it upward. He found none to wish upon, but wished silently many things regardless. The smiles of those around him filled him with a passion to belt out extra songs, ones the kids had yet to memorize yet.

David hoped Max was okay wherever he was.


End file.
